


Małżeńskie kłótnie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [30]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguing, Coming Out, Jealous Louis, M/M, Married Couple, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No więc w wakacje w czasie TMH tour Larry wziął ślub i ich przyjaciele i rodzina wiedzą o tym. I przed jakimś koncertem jakoś teraz pokłócili się o dzieci, już któryś raz, bo Hazz bardzo chce, a Lou uważa to za nieodpowiedzialne gdyż jeszcze nawet świat o nich nie wie. I Harry zły na Lou postanawia się zemścić xD I w czasie koncertu, + wykorzystuje (za jego zgodą) Niall'a, bo Lou wciąż jest zazdrosny o Narry'ego. I jakoś Lou daje radę wytrzymywać jakieś wygłupy, ale kiedy widzi jak jego mąż całuje ucho blondyna nie wytrzymuję i krzyczy do mikrofonu coś co ujawnia Larry;ego i ślub oraz wyraża zgodę na adopcje xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Małżeńskie kłótnie

\- Nie, Harry – powiedział dobitnie Louis. – Nie zgadzam się na to.

                Harry założył ręce na piersi, a jego warga drżała nieznacznie. Zielone oczy zaszkliły się nieco, gdy patrzył na męża ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

  - Po prostu przyznaj, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci – powiedział cicho.

                Louis westchnął, wyraźnie zirytowany i podszedł do młodszego chłopaka szybkim krokiem, kładąc mu dłonie na ramionach, ściskając je lekko.

  - Harry, kocham cię. – Jego głos ujawniał zmęczenie, gdy stali tak, po raz kolejny kłócąc się na ten sam temat. – Kocham cię i _oczywiście_ , że chcę mieć z tobą dzieci, ale… Jeszcze nie teraz, Harry. Jesteśmy za młodzi, niedawno wzięliśmy ślub, jesteśmy pieprzonymi muzykami, a dzieci to nie zabawka! Jak możemy podjąć się adopcji, kiedy jedynymi osobami, które o nas wiedzą, są nasi przyjaciele i rodzina?!

                Mężczyzna jęknął, sfrustrowany, opierając czoło o to Harry’ego, patrząc uważnie w jego oczy. Trwali tak przez chwilę w milczeniu, oddychając wspólnym powietrzem. Harry opuścił ręce, bawiąc się nerwowo srebrną obrączką, która od niedawna znajdowała się na jego palcu i przymknął powieki.

  - Naprawdę tego chcę, Louis. Chcę ciebie i dzieci… Chcę nas.

                Louis drgnął i odsunął się od chłopaka. Bez słowa założył bluzę i wsunął buty na gołe stopy, a potem podszedł do drzwi i położył dłoń na klamce.

  - Nie teraz, Harry – powiedział, zerkając przez ramię. – Może kiedy dorośniesz.

                A potem wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

-x-

  - Witaj Glasgow! – zawołał Liam, wbiegając na scenę. – Dobrze się bawicie?

                Choć koncert dopiero się zaczynał, tłum ludzi zebranych pod sceną odpowiedział krzykami i piskami. Fani – głownie dziewczyny – trzymały w rękach aparaty fotograficzne i telefony, plakaty i znaki, krzycząc, ile sił w płucach.

  - To dobrze, bo dziś będziemy bawić się przez całą noc! – Louis powiedział do mikrofonu, machając radośnie.

  - _It feels like we’ve been living in fast-foward. Another moment passing by! –_ zaśpiewał Liam, skacząc po scenie. – _The partys’ ending but it’s now or never. Nobody’s going home tonight._

                Harry, stojąc obok Nialla, zarzucił mu rękę na ramiona, bawiąc się razem w razem w rytm piosenki, śpiewając do jednego mikrofonu. Louis przewrócił oczami, kiedy na nich spojrzał – mógł się domyślić, że tego wieczoru Harry zrobi wszystko, by go zdenerwować, a wykorzystanie do tego Nialla było dość dobrym pomysłem, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż Louisowi nigdy do końca nie przeszła zazdrość o małego Irlandczyka. Nawet po ślubie. Postanowił to jednak zignorować i odwrócił się do nich plecami, śpiewając refren do mikrofonu.

                Z każdą wykonaną piosenką irytacja i zazdrość Louisa wzrastała. Podczas „More than this”, Harry i Niall nie szczędzili sobie czułych spojrzeń i ukradkowych dotyków, w czasie „C’mon, C’mon” wykonywali razem ten głupi układ, który czasem tańczyli w czasie prób, a okrzyki i piski fanek zdawały się ich tylko bardziej nakręcać.

                Tuż przed pytaniami z Twittera Louis dostrzegł, jak Harry szepnął coś na ucho Niallowi, a ten uśmiechnął się szeroko i klepnął go w tyłek, i Louis niemal nie ogłuchnął od krzyków „Narry!”, które wypełniły arenę. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zlekceważył dłoń Zayna na ramieniu, ponieważ to naprawdę było niesprawiedliwe i cholernie irytujące.

  - Jeśli mógłbyś być superbohaterem. – Rozległ się głos Liama, czytającego pierwsze pytanie. – To kim byś był i dlaczego? Cóż, widziałem kilka świetnych rysunków przedstawiających mnie, jako Kapitana Amerykę, więc odpowiedź jest chyba prosta. Zayn?

  - Myślę, że mógłbym być Wolverine. – Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

  - Ja będę Batmanem! – zawołał Niall.

  - To ja będę twoim Robinem. – Wtrącił Harry, mrużąc oczy i posyłając Louisowi złośliwe spojrzenie. – A ty, Louis? Znasz może jakichś superbohaterów, czy to dla ciebie zbyt _dziecinne_?

                Louis przygryzł wargę, by powstrzymać się od komentarza i przewrócił oczami.

  - Byłbym Spidermanem – powiedział. – Przynajmniej _ja_ nie boję się pająków.

                Na ekranie pojawiła się prośba o zatańczenie macareny i pytanie o ulubioną piosenkę, a kiedy Louis był w trakcie udawania, iż całkiem dobrze zna szkocki i robił z siebie głupka, wypowiadając przypadkowe słowa, usłyszał śmiech Harry’ego. Zerknął na niego i natychmiast zacisnął szczęki, widząc palce Nialla wbijające się w boki młodszego chłopaka, łaskoczące go, a chwilę później dłonie blondyna zacisnęły się na biodrach Harry’ego, przysuwając go bliżej do siebie.

  - Chyba wszyscy są świadomi tego, iż mam słabość do Perrie, więc to ona jest moją celebrity crush – powiedział Zayn. – Niall, a co z tobą, stary?

                Niall wzruszył ramionami i ułożył brodę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

  - Czy to nie oczywiste? – Zaśmiał się. – Harry Styles!

                Louis wbił krótkie paznokcie w miękką skórę, kiedy zacisnął dłonie w pięści i już miał ruszyć w stronę tę dwójki, by pokazać im, co myśli o takim zachowaniu, kiedy Zayn objął go za szyję, mrucząc mu do ucha ostrzegawcze „Nie rób scen”.

  - No… - Liam odchrząknął, zmieszany. – Chyba czas na „Little things”.

                Rozległa się muzyka i Zayn zaczął śpiewać, a razem z nim zebrany tłum. Louis przesunął się, siadając na schodach i nerwowo tupiąc nogą, gdy zobaczył, że Harry usiadł przesadnie blisko Nialla, przygrywającego na gitarze.

                Koncert zbliżał się ku końcowi, mieli do zaśpiewania jeszcze tylko trzy piosenki. Liam właśnie dziękował wszystkim za przybycie, zapewniając, że był to najlepszy koncert w tej trasie i że świetnie się bawili. Louis poruszył spiętymi ramionami, chcąc jak najszybciej zejść ze sceny, ale zamarł, gdy zobaczył, jak Harry podchodzi tanecznym krokiem do Nialla i kładzie mu rękę na brzuchu, nachylając się do niego. Niebieskie oczy niemal wypadły z oczodołów, a brwi uniosły się wysoko, znikając pod grzywką, kiedy różowe, wypukłe usta _jego męża_ musnęły małżowinę Nialla, gdy ten szeptał mu coś na ucho.

  - Haroldzie pieprzony Tomlinsonie! – krzyknął, przerywając mowę przyjaciela.

                Harry drgnął i obrócił się, patrząc na niego, zaskoczony, a Niall uśmiechał się zawadiacko, wciąż trzymając dłoń na biodrze młodszego chłopaka.

  - Masz natychmiast odejść od tego irlandzkiego skrzata, bo nie ręczę za siebie! – Louis prychnął, podchodząc do swojego męża; złapał go za dłoń i przyciągnął do siebie, a potem uniósł jego rękę, obracając lśniącą obrączkę na palcu Harry’ego. – Jesteś moim mężem od dwóch miesięcy i nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek inny miał dostęp do tych ust, rozumiemy się? Ani teraz, ani nigdy!

  - Louis… – zaczął Harry, przygryzając wargi, ale Louis natychmiast mu przerwał.

  - Nie louisuj mi tu teraz! – Starszy chłopak dźgnął go palcem w klatkę piersiową. – Jeśli masz zamiar to kontynuować, to możesz zapomnieć o seksie, a bez seksu nie będzie dzieci, o!

  - Louis, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jestem dziewczyną i nie mogę zajść w ciążę? – spytał, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

  - Ale chcesz mieć dzieci. I ja chcę mieć dzieci.

                Harry zamrugał, zmieszany.

  - Chcesz mieć dzieci?

  - Tylko z tobą. – Pokiwał głową. – Dzieci Larry’ego. Nie dzieci Narry’ego – dodał, krzywiąc się w stronę Nialla.

  - LARRY!

  - O MÓJ BOŻE!

  - POCAŁUJ GO, POCAŁUJ!

  - Ups – mruknął Louis, spoglądając na rozentuzjazmowanych fanów.

  - Cześć – powiedział Harry, cmokając go w usta.


End file.
